Sweet Forgetfulness
by Faerlain
Summary: A 2shot. With the Fellowship, Aragorn wants to know how he and Legolas met. The Prince is reluctant to tell him, not wanting to bring up old memories long buried. Aragorn soon finds out why. Rated for language
1. Part 1

**This is just a random short fic I came up with when I was bored. It's the summer hols – it happens. Plus it's raining and my day at work wasn't exactly great. _Pout. _**

**Enjoy, and please review. There are only two chapters. **

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

****

**_Sweet Forgetfulness – A 2-Shot_**

**__**

**_Part 1_**

He was lucky to have such a friend as he had in the Prince of Mirkwood. Legolas had stood by him throughout so much. He had always been there, and Aragorn could barely remember a time when he had not been around.

As they walked side by side now, Aragorn noted with faint amusement how Legolas kept his eyes and ears sharp. He was constantly glancing around, scanning their surroundings with the keenness all Elven eyes possessed. He was always on the alert, an unremitting watchman, or Elf in this matter.

He couldn't really remember their first meeting in great detail. All he knew was that he had been very young, and Legolas had been there when he had needed someone.

Maybe he should ask the Elf about it. They hadn't talked about it in the past, and Legolas had never mentioned the fact that he wanted to keep it quiet. So why wouldn't he like to tell Aragorn?

That night as they camped, Aragorn sidled up to the Prince and sat beside him. "You don't have to go on watch tonight mellonnen," he told him. "Get some rest. You deserve it."

Legolas shook his head. "I am fine Aragorn. You need the rest more than I do."

"But I want you to tell me a story."

Legolas laughed. "Just like when you were a child Aragorn."

"That's what I want to know about."

"What?"

"When I was a child."

"How do you mean?"

Aragorn shifted so he was sat cross-legged and facing Legolas. "How old was I when we met Legolas?"

He immediately noticed the tensing of the Elf's shoulders, the neutral expression that came over his face. "I would rather not talk about it."

"Why not?"

"You obviously do not remember and it is better that way."

"Why?"

Legolas' mood had changed dramatically. "Aragorn please, just do not talk about it. They are not the best of memories, and I do not wish to drag them up again after all these years."

"But I don't understand." He looked around at the rest of the Fellowship, sat off in their own little groups. The Hobbits huddled together nearest the small fire, Gandalf and Gimli puffing on their pipes a little way away, chuckling over some private joke, and Boromir sat beside the Hobbits, keening the edge of his sword. All was peaceful, but he was disturbed by Legolas' sudden resistance to tell him of their past. "Why are they bad memories?"

"They just are Aragorn. It is better that you do not know about them at all."

"But they pain you Legolas. This is going to irritate me now. I have to know. What happened in my early years that causes you so much sorrow?"

Legolas sighed, and Aragorn saw the tiredness lift slightly from his eyes. "Aragorn…"

"Legolas, please. I understand that it is painful to relive whatever happened back then, but surely I have the right to know? It's my life and if anyone should know what happened, I should."

Legolas lifted his hand and stroked it down Aragorn's cheek. "You still seem so young to me Aragorn. I can't seem to accept that you have grown up. You're an adult in your own right, but I never wanted you to be so. I wanted you to stay a child forever, and I think a part of me still does."

"Did it hurt you, to see me grow up?"

Legolas nodded. "And it all happened so quickly. One day you were a young boy, learning the ways of the world, and then the next you were out there on your own, exploring and doing whatever you wanted by yourself. You didn't need me or your brothers anymore. It felt…odd."

"Everyone has to grow up Legolas."

"I know that, but couldn't acknowledge it. I loved you for who you were back then."

Aragorn pouted. "So you don't love me anymore?"

"That's not what I meant silly!" He punched him playfully on the arm. "I just meant that when you were a child, I….understood you better, I suppose is the best way to put it. I could relate to your childish side better." He chuckled. "It sounds ridiculous now. But that was how I had always known you and seeing you as an adult…it scared me, to some extent."

"But we're getting off the subject. Why don't you want to talk about when we met? Surely it was one of the most important and exciting moments of your life." He winked.

"Oh it was Aragorn, never doubt it." He smiled. "But it wasthe circumstances in which I met you that haunt me."

"Circumstances?"

The Mirkwood Prince nodded. "You were only about eight years old. I am surprised that you cannot remember, but I expect it's almost natural to _want _to forget…"

"Legolas, you're drifting."

"Sorry mellonnen. Yes, anyway, you were about eight as I said and living of course in Rivendell with your mother and Lord Elrond as your foster father. You seemed happy and lively. But when I first arrived, you were nowhere to be found."

"I wasn't?"

"No. You had disappeared somewhere. Elrond wasn't overly worried; you were always running off to your little private caves and other hidden places. You were safe in the Valley, and I would be able to meet you later."

"What is so painful about that?"

Legolas shook his head. "My story has only just begun mellonnen. Settle down. It is going to be rather long…"

----

The day was quiet and calm. Perfect for Legolas' arrival. The Prince of Mirkwood had been looking forward to this trip for many moons, eager to leave the dangers and responsibilities of his father's kingdom behind him. He had missed the mischievousness of Elrond's twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir. He had missed the tranquil beauty of Rivendell, the peacefulness of the Hidden Valley. He had missed the delightful freedom that he was not granted in his own home most of the time. Indeed, he had missed Rivendell dearly.

As he came in sight of the gates, he felt his heart lift. It was good to be back, and he and the twins had much to catch up on. He was sure they would be there to greet him, as this trip had been known about by all three for months.

Sure enough, there they were, waiting just inside as he galloped through with his small escort. They grinned identically, and embraced him tightly as soon as he had dismounted. He held them back just as hard, laughing as the questions were quickly fired at him one after the other.

"Enough!" he said, stepping back slightly. "I will answer anything else later. For now, my escort and I are tired, and would like to be shown to our rooms." His fellow Mirkwood Elves did not see the sly wink he gave the brothers.

They smiled. "Of course Legolas," Elrohir replied politely. "Forgive us our enthusiasm. But it has been many years since we were last in your fine company."

Legolas raised an elegant eyebrow. "Thank you for the compliments Elrohir. Let us go inside. I wish to see your father, and then hear all the news you have to tell me."

The horses were stabled and the Mirkwood Elves led into the House. Elrond greeted them warmly at the top of the stairs, and then servants took them to their rooms. Legolas followed the twins down a corridor after a brief conversation with the raven-haired Lord of Imladris. His father had sent his blessings, and Elrond received them gratefully with his own in return.

"I am exhausted," Legolas sighed as he flopped down onto his huge bed. Elladan and Elrohir sat either side of him, still smiling. "I couldn't resist galloping most of the way."

"Eager to see us then Legolas?" Elladan asked with a grin.

All three laughed. "Eager to relax is more the answer," Legolas told them. He sat up on his elbows. "'Tis so chaotic back home. We are being constantly bombarded by Orc attacks on every border, and adar grows more restless every day. My brothers are trying their best, but our sister is no help whatsoever. She keeps complaining all day, every day. It takes an awful lot of energy to just get her to shut up for one minute. I can't seem to do anything right by her."

"Give her to the goblins then."

"Dan! I couldn't do that. Whatever she says, she's still my sister." But the blonde Prince couldn't hide his smile.

"Isn't she thankful for all the work you, your brothers and your father are doing?" Elrohir asked.

Legolas shrugged. "I don't understand the way her mind works. She's spoilt. Adar showered her in affection after naneth sailed. And she's the youngest of us all…"

They nodded. "We know exactly what you mean," Elrohir told him. "Even though Arwen was much older than Silaerwen when our mother crossed over the Sea, she was still the baby of the family and so adar turned all his attention and devotion to her. We meanwhile, went off and hunted Orc." He grinned.

"Any progress on that?"

"A little. The more Orcs we kill, the slightly better we feel. Slaughter of your enemy is good revenge."

Legolas laughed. "I know what you mean mellonnen."

Elladan nodded in agreement. "We were near Mirkwood a few months ago actually. We…"

But their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Legolas sat up as Elrohir called for whoever it was to enter.

The door opened and a small boy sidled in. His face was lowered, and he shut the door quietly behind him. He kept his eyes averted from the three Princes. His clothes were scuffed and dirty as if he had been play fighting.

"Estel!" Elladan exclaimed. "Where _have _you been all afternoon? We told you Legolas was coming. We expected you to be at the gates with us."

"Sorry Elladan," the young boy muttered. "I got…distracted and lost track of time."

"Look up when you're talking to us Estel," Elladan told him. "It's rude not to have eye contact when speaking to somebody."

"Sorry Elladan," he repeated as he looked up.

There was an audible gasp from the three on the bed. "Estel, what on Middle-Earth has happened to you brother?" Elrohir asked, sliding onto the floor and taking the boy into his arms. "Where are these bruises from?" He traced a dark patch on his otherwise pale jaw line and another around his left eye. His lip was bleeding, and he had a small cut on his forehead.

"I fell," Estel explained. "From a tree."

"Let's get you cleaned up," Elrohir said, standing and leading him through to the bathroom. "What were you doing climbing trees anyway?"

Their conversation faded as they went through to the next room, and the other two looked at each other. "Estel?" Legolas asked. "Hope?"

"We haven't told you about our new little human foster brother have we?"

"No. So I think you had better start telling me now."

Elladan lowered his voice. "His father was Arathorn of the Dunédain," he explained. "He was killed when Estel was just two years old. His real name is Aragorn, but he does not know. His mother Gilraen sought refuge in our Valley, and adar took them in. He effectively adopted Estel as his own son, and he has grown up knowing Rivendell to be his home."

"There's more isn't there? There is more to this boy than you're telling me."

Elladan sighed and shifted closer to Legolas. "What I am about to tell you must never be told to anyone else whilst in Estel's presence," he said firmly. "Adar will tell Estel all the details when he is old enough to accept them and understand them." He lowered the volume of his voice even more. "Estel is the heir to the throne of Gondor."

Legolas' sapphire eyes widened. "Gondor?" he hissed.

Elladan nodded, glancing towards the bathroom. "There is so much more history to that little boy's life and destiny than we know," he continued. "Never, ever mention his father or the human City when with him. He must not know a thing."

Legolas nodded. "I understand."

They looked up as the pair came back in. Estel's face had been washed and he wore a clean set of clothes. A small smile now graced his innocent features, and Legolas saw the depth already in the bluey-grey eyes. He smiled back at the human, giving him a small wink.

"Much better," Elladan said. "Sit up here with me little brother." He lifted Estel up into his lap and folded his arms protectively around him as Elrohir seated himself back beside Legolas. "This, Legolas is Estel. Estel meet Legolas, Crown Prince of Mirkwood."

Estel inclined his head. "Nice to meet you Prince Legolas," he said softly.

"And it is an honour to meet you too Estel," Legolas replied.

"Estel has just turned eight this year," Elladan told him. "And grows more and more each day. You'll be catching us up soon."

"I don't think so," he replied. His voice was still hushed. "I don't think I'll ever be as grown up as you Dan."

"Oh you will," Elrohir told him, ruffling the damp curls. "Few more years and you'll be the same height I bet."

"But I will never have your wisdom."

"These two have wisdom?"

"Legolas!" they retorted in unison.

The blonde Elf just grinned, and that broadened when Estel gave a small laugh of his own. He already liked the young human, mortal though he was. But those bruises still concerned him. He himself had fallen out pf a tree many a time in his youth, but had never managed to give himself a black eye.

"So why exactly were you climbing trees?" Elrohir asked.

Estel shrugged. "I was bored."

"Estel, we have warned you about climbing tress…"

Legolas listened to the exchange with interest. He watched Estel's face carefully. Someone's expression could give away more than their words, as well as their eyes. Estel didn't really look at his brothers when he replied to their questions and he was fiddling with his hands, a clear sign of nervousness or distress. He shrugged a lot, not giving a full explanation every time.

/You're not telling the whole truth/ Legolas thought to himself. /What really happened to you Estel/

"You look tired Estel," he interjected. "Are you tired?"

Estel nodded. "A little, yes."

"Elrohir, why don't you take Estel to his room to let him have a bit of a rest before dinner?" Legolas suggested. "We'll wait here for you."

Elrohir looked puzzled at Legolas' sudden proposal, but led the boy away anyway. As he shut the door, Elladan turned to Legolas. "Why did you say that?"

"Estel is lying to you Dan," Legolas answered, facing him. "He never fell out of a tree."

"How can you tell? You've known him mere minutes, whereas we've known him seven years. How can you tell he is lying?"

"He does not look at you when he replies. He pauses before explaining, and even then the reasons are faint and half-told. Also when he came in, there were no traces of a tree on him. I.e. no leaves sticking out of his hair. No green smudges on his clothing. And you can't get a black eye from falling out a tree."

"I don't see why not."

"Dan, you know I have fallen out of trees myself, quite often in your presence. Did I ever get a black eye?"

"No…"

"Or did you or Elrohir ever get a black eye?"

"Legolas, what are you suggesting?"

"Estel did not fall out of a tree Dan. Something else gave him that black eye and he is afraid to tell you what it was."

"Afraid? Why would he ever have reason to be afraid of telling us something?"

Legolas sighed. "I know not. But you had better question him again later."

"You think someone hit him don't you?"

"It may have just been mindless play-fighting that got a bit out of hand."

"I hope you're right. If anyone is hurting Estel…" He left the sentence hanging.

Legolas nodded in agreement. "I know exactly how you feel mellonnen."


	2. Part 2

**_Part 2_**

"Estel is such a lively little boy. Always so full of energy and enthusiasm. He's hardly ever indoors. Likes to spend most of his day out in the fresh air. He's learning to ride you see. Spends hours in the paddocks. And I do believe the twins will be teaching him how to fight with a short sword soon. I understand that he's really looking forward to it…"

Legolas nodded politely in agreement as the Elf rambled on. He was interested to hear about Estel, but this Elf could talk non-stop if he was allowed. He hadn't even told the Prince his own name!

He sipped from his wine goblet. It was dark in colour, though not as strong as the Mirkwood beverage he was used to. He felt he would need a good few more glasses before he could drown out the strange Elf's rather monotonous voice.

"Legolas! We've been looking all over the place for you."

He grinned at the twin's interruption. These two had the most uncanny timing. At times like these, it could come in handy.

"I've been here all along," he told them. "You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes," Elladan replied, glancing at Legolas' companion. "Sorry we have to steal him, but…"

"That's fine. The Prince and I have had the most wonderful conversation. Maybe we can finish it another time my Lord?"

"Yes, maybe we can." He rose and quickly followed the other two out onto a balcony.

"Emphasis on the 'maybe'," Elrohir muttered as they left.

The three of them laughed. "So, why were you looking for me?" Legolas asked.

"We were lonely," Elladan replied.

Legolas smiled. "Thanks."

"Well we got you out of there didn't we?"

"Very true. That's what I meant by thanks."

"Sure you did," Elrohir said with a grin. "Anyway, we were wondering if you had seen Estel anywhere around."

"No. Why, what's wrong?"

"He's not here," Elladan told him. "And he's supposed to be. Adar isn't angry, but worried. He isn't in his room or any of his other little hiding places. The ones that we know of that is."

"Do you want me to have a look round?"

"Could you? It would be a great help. And we are gettingrather worried now."

Legolas placed his goblet in Elladan's hand. "My little sister was always running off when she was younger," he told them. "I know all the possible hiding places ever thought up by a child."

The twins light laughter followed him as he left the hall and made his way down the corridor. He kept his eyes and ears sharp, taking his time so as to make sure he didn't walk straight past a possible hiding place.

He came to Estel's room, and after knocking went in. Sure enough, it was empty. No candles were lit, and it was cold, the wind blowing in through the open balcony doors. He went and pulled them shut, drew the curtains, and after a quick search round left again. Estel was definitely not in there.

So where was he? Either of the twin's rooms? He went further down and entered Elladan's first. The candles in here were lit, but there was no one in the room itself. Then he tried Elrohir's. It too, was empty.

Now he was starting to worry. This was not like Estel. He had known the boy only a couple of weeks, but knew him to always be obedient, and he would never miss the dinner and dance purposefully. Something was keeping him from going, something he couldn't get away from. And after his assumptions from the first time he had met him, Legolas didn't like to think what that something could be.

He came to his room then, and only glanced at it as he walked past. Estel wouldn't be in there…

But the door was slightly ajar. And Legolas knew he had shut it and heard the lock click into place. He pushed it open, peering round as it swung silently on its hinges.

His room was in darkness, just as he had left it. He grabbed a torch from in the hallway and lit the nearest candle, plus a few more around the room. Then he looked to see any differences.

A vase had been knocked over on a table. He up-righted it carefully, and then looked down at his feet. The floor was darker. Maybe it was just shadows, but he had to make sure. He crouched down, placing the flame as near to the rug as he dared.

Blood. There was blood on his bedroom floor. Feeling it, he found it to be still warm and wet. There had been a fight of some sorts in here, and blood had been spilt.

"Estel," he whispered to himself. He got quickly to his feet and left, slamming the door behind him.

Running down the hallway, he glanced into every room, just to make sure. Every now and then, his keen eyes spotted a small droplet of blood on the floor. He picked up his pace. Where was Estel? Was he ok?

He came to the steps then and ran down them into the darkened gardens. Where now? He looked desperately around, listening for any sounds that might lead him to the young boy. Estel was in danger, Legolas could feel it. He had to get to him as quickly as possible. He chose a path and ran down it. He would know soon enough if it was the right or wrong one.

It was the wrong one. He stopped for a moment, the only sounds being his own harsh breathing and the wind rustling the leaves of the undergrowth around him. Shutting his eyes, he let himself calm down and tried to feel the boy's presence. There were a few Elves walking about, and he could sense them easily. But he searched harder, straining himself to find a human.

There! Back behind him and slightly to his right. Heading even further away from the House. As he turned to head that way, he stopped, feeling another presence at the edge of his vision. Two humans?

He ran, darting apologetically around anyone he met. He kept listening, kept his eyes wide open. Estel was around here somewhere. And he was in trouble, Legolas could feel it.

Suddenly he stopped dead. Was that crying he could hear? Yes, it was. More of a whimpering actually. And a harsher voice, growling at someone to shut up and lay still. Legolas felt the anger rise up inside him. Someone was mistreating Estel, and no one elseknew about it. He had a knife sheathed at his waist, for ceremonial reasons. He now took it out and held it in front of him. He was quite willing to spill more blood to make up for that that Estel had lost.

He walked on, not making a sound as he drew nearer. The cries were nearer, but growing weaker, as though Estel was giving up. He peered through a gap in the bushes, and his stomach flipped.

Estel was curled in a ball on the ground, and a huge man was standing over him. He was kicking the boy over and over again in the small of his back. Estel was silent now, and Legolas could see more blood around his frail body. He lifted the knife, and threw it.

It landed directly in the man's left shoulder, and he bellowed, grabbing hold of the handle. Legolas leapt in and wrestled him to the ground; punching his face and ripping his knife back out.

But whoever this man was he was strong, and soon Legolas had a bloody lip. He leapt back onto his feet and stood protectively over Estel. The man glared at him, and Legolas glared right back. He wiped his lip on his sleeve before saying, "You bastard."

"Shut it Princeling," was the reply. "You don't know nothing."

"I know enough. And I've certainly seen enough. It wasn't a good idea really, fighting him in my room. There's blood all over my floor. You think I wouldn't have been the tiniest bit suspicious?"

The man grunted. "He deserves it. Little whelp is a thick as two short planks, and so was his father…"

Legolas grabbed him in a headlock then. "You take that back!" he hissed. His knife was hovering dangerously close to the man's vulnerable throat. "Don't ever insult Estel's father!"

"Like you even know who I'm talking about!"

Legolas lowered his face, whispering right against his ear. "Of course I know who you're talking about," he told him. "I know more than you think. His father was an honourable man, and anyone who insults his name will end up with my knife in more places than just his shoulder."

The man was silent now, though struggling to breathe. Legolas gave him one last kick in the groin for good measure, and then let him slump to the ground. Sheathing his knife, he went over to Estel, crouching down beside him. "Estel?"

The boy looked up at him between his fingers. Legolas brushed a stray hair out of his face. "Its ok, you're safe now," he assured him. "I'm going to take you back to the Houser, and we'll get you patched up nicely."

"I'm…I'm sorry," Estel whispered.

"Shh," Legolas told him, stroking the blood stained face. "You have nothing to apologise for Estel. It's not your fault."

"Legolas look out!"

If Legolas had been human, he would never have turned in time. Reaction times of Elves however, are much greater than that of a human, and so as he whipped round and saw the broad blade slicing down to meet him, he took his knife and parried the blow. The rebound jarred his arm and he bit his lip, drawing more blood in the process, to stop himself from crying out.

"Estel, run!" he told the boy. "Get your brothers, now!"

He didn't see if Estel went or not. He just focused on not getting his head cut off. The man was still very strong, and Legolas' arm throbbed from the blow against his blade.

"Give it up Elf! The boy is mine and I shall treat him as I wish."

"He is not yours; you are not his father!" Legolas spat straight back. They were pressed up together, their blades sliding along each other. The glares between them were electric, full of hostility.

Legolas summoned every ounce of strength remaining and shoved the man back as hard as he could. He stumbled, and the Prince took his chance. He brought his knife down, sweeping it cleanly through the man's left arm, weakening that side even more. A string of curses were flung his way but he ignored them, instead using the opportunity to get some feeling back into his numbed arm. He walked backwards as the man staggered to his feet.

"Just because you're a Royal Elf, doesn't mean you can beat me in a fight," he growled.

"I never said it did," Legolas reminded him. "I am fighting for Estel, seeing as he is too young to fight back for himself against someone like you."

"He deserves what he gets. He should have had it all years ago."

"Who are you anyway? To treat him that way? What do you know about him that makes you think he needs to be beaten time and time again? I certainly can't find a reason. Estel is awonderful little boy who deserves love, not hate."

The man scoffed. "His father was a rude and cheating man…"

"That is not true," Legolas interrupted. "I knew Arathorn in his younger days, and he was one of the most decent humans I have ever met. You cannot say that about him."

"Well he was, and you're just going to have to accept it. He cheated and gambled his way through life, taking but never giving. He was a Ranger, and they're all shady folk."

"So you are not a Ranger?"

"No."

"How did you get into Rivendell then?"

Legolas could have sworn the man grinned. "There are such things as disguises Princeling. Let's just say I'm good at what I do."

"Arathorn is dead. And you cannot take revenge for whatever he supposedly did to you out on his only child. I doubt Estel was even born."

"It's in his blood. He needs to learn before he cheats other men."

Suddenly, Legolas found himself shoved up against a tree, the man'sblade drawing a thin line across his throat. He raised his knee and thrust it forward into the man's stomach. His grip weakened slightly, but not enough for Legolas to wriggle free. He tried to bring his hand with his knife up, but it was pinned down against the trunk.

So he head-butted him. The human staggered backwards, and Legolas stepped away. He saw a few stars, but got his balance back first. He pounced on him, and held him down with his legs, his knife hovering at the back of his neck.

"Give it up human," he hissed. "You're at a major disadvantage now. On your front, your weapon several feet away." He looked over to where the sword had been carelessly dropped. "And I have people coming to help me at any minute."

"You're the bastard around here, letting that kid grow up with this life. He deserves to know what his father was like, what a swindling, false rat he really was…"

"Legolas!"

The Elf looked up. Estel was stood a few feet away, the twins flanking him. They came to take the man, and Legolas got to his feet. Next thing he knew, Estel was in his arms, clinging to him tightly. Dropping his knife, he went down onto his knees and held him back, fingering the messy dark hair.

"Its ok Estel," he soothed. "It's over now."

"Hannon lle," the boy whispered.

"Let's go and get you cleaned up." Legolas sheathed his knife, and picked Estel up, balancing him on his hip. He looked over at the twins, grinning as he saw the man dangled loosely between them.

"We knocked him out," Elladan informed him. "Though you already did quite a good job yourself."

"I have a strong head," Legolas shrugged.

----

Legolas made his way back inside, cradling Estel against him protectively. The boy's head lolled on his shoulder, his fingers loosely gripping Legolas' shoulders. Not a word was spoken between them, and the Elf Prince could feel Estel's exhaustion and the traces of fear that remained after the attack.

He entered a guest room and placed him down on the bed. "I'll make up a bath for you," he told him. "Get undressed, and I'll make sure the water's nice and hot."

He gave Estel a bath gown, and then went through to the bathroom, giving the boy some privacy. The baths in Rivendell were varied, and in this room it was built into the floor, like a miniature swimming pool. Using the pumps, he filled it almost to the top and added some lavender oil. There were numerous fluffy towels around, and he laid a few out.

As he turned round, he saw Estel standing in the doorway; the bathrobe hanging off him as it was far too big. Legolas couldn't suppress his smile. "I think that might be a bit too big for you Estel," he told him dryly.

He got a small smile in return. He padded forward and looked down into the bath. "I like lavender."

"I think everyone more or less does. I'll leave you to get washed, and fetch you some clean clothes."

But Estel shook his head. "Stay," he pleaded. "I don't want to be on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. And you need to wash your neck. It's still bleeding a little."

Legolas looked in the mirror behind him. "Can't say I really felt it till you mentioned it. Does sting a little." He faced Estel again. "But you need clean clothes, and your room is just a few doors down…"

"Be quick then. I hate being alone."

"All right, I promise I'll be back in a minute."

Once in Estel's room, he grabbed a long loose shirt, a pair of dark leggings, and a band to tie the long hair back. When he got back to the bathroom, Estel was in the water, floating lazily on his back. There were plenty of bubbles to make sure he kept his decency in front of the Mirkwood Prince.

"Thanks Legolas. Now sort that cut out."

"Estel, it's tiny. It's not as if I've lost a lot of blood."

Estel floated over to the side and looked up at him. Legolas knelt so he could talk properly. "But it might get dirty."

Legolas chuckled. "You never give up do you?"

Estel shook his head, smiling a little as he did so. "The waters lovely, why don't you come in? You look like you've been rolling around in the dirt."

"You could say that," Legolas mumbled. He smiled warmly at the boy. "I'll have a bath later. For now, you're the most important thing around here, and I intend to make sure that you get seen to properly."

He kicked off his boots, and rolling up his leggings, dangled his feet in the water. "Come here, and I'll do your hair."

Estel laughed as the Prince washed his scruffy locks. "Something tells me you've done this before."

"I have three brothers and a sister, all younger than me. I have looked after them for years and years, and so know how to do such things. Plus, I think my sister washes her hair more or less every day, and she is always giving people tips." Estel giggled.

He loved hearing the young boy laugh. It was sweet music compared to the screams and crying he had heard earlier that evening. It made him smile, and he did so openly.

After he had finished, he sat on the edge and watched as Estel paddled round for a bit. "My brothers have been teaching me how to swim," he explained. "But I'm still not very good."

"You're doing just fine," Legolas assured him. "And learning to swim can be difficult for a lot of people. You'll get it in time, I promise you."

"But I don't like not being able to put my feet on the floor."

Legolas frowned a little. "But surely that is the case in here. That pool is rather deep you know."

"Yes, but I know the floor is there. This doesn't make much sense I know, but…in outside pools and the river, the floor is uneven, and seems to disappear completely in places. That frightens me."

Legolas smiled affectionately. "Well then why don't you learn to swim in here? It would make more sense surely?"

Estel shrugged as he came back to the side. "Can you swim?"

"Yes."

"Can you show me?"

"Estel, this is meant to be a bath…"

"It can become a swimming lesson too." He held out his hands to the Prince. "Please?"

Legolas sighed. "Very well." He removed his tunic and undershirt. Sliding into the water, he went and sat on the bottom, opening his eyes to look up at Estel. He waved, and saw the boy laugh.

As he resurfaced, Estel was laughing harder than he thought. "I want to do that!"

"It's not impossible. It's quite easy to sit on the floor. Come down with me."

He faltered. "I don't know Legolas…I don't really like going underwater…"

"You don't have to open your eyes. Just hold your breath, and I'll take you down. Hold onto me, there's no need to be afraid. Its only water."

Estel nodded. "I trust you Legolas." He slipped into the Elf's gentle embrace, and they spent a few moments just holding each other. "Can you be another brother to me?" he asked in a whisper.

Legolas smiled, feeling tears prick behind his blue eyes at the innocence of the child he held in his arms. "Of course I can," he promised. "I'm an expert I suppose." He looked down at him. "Ready?"

Estel nodded and breathed in deeply. As he shut his eyes, he felt Legolas pull him down, and then the water swallowed them completely. He gripped onto Legolas' arms for dear life, feeling safe with the strong arms encircling him. Then they had reached the very bottom and Legolas pulled him into his lap. He dared open his eyes, and grinned at the Elf, who already had his open. Legolas gave him the thumbs up, and then they returned to the surface.

"That was fun!" he exclaimed, grinning widely at Legolas. "Can we do it again?"

Legolas laughed. "I thought you hated going underwater?"

"I feel safe with you."

Those few words sent tremors throughout Legolas' body. He felt a great wave of love and protection crash over him for this boy, so young and so innocent. To think he had been abused and maltreated made him angry, but he hid his emotions well. Having four siblings around him all the time had helped him do that.

"I'm glad you do," he replied, stroking the wet face. "Why don't we do a bit of swimming now though? Show me what you can do on the surface of the water, and we'll go back down later."

Estel nodded, and set off through the water. Legolas swam slowly along beside him, guiding him if he needed help. He then showed Estel how quickly he could go from one end of the pool to the other, and the scowl on the boy's face just made him laugh again. They had races, all of which ended up in fits of giggles after splashing fights to beat each other.

Once Estel's fingers started wrinkling up, Legolas made him get out. "And the water is starting to get cold," Estel told him.

Legolas got out first and held out a large towel. Estel wrapped himself up in it, and Legolas rubbed him down, laughing as the dark locks got in Estel's eyes. "This hair is so unruly! It needs sorting out."

Estel grinned. "My mother says I have my father's hair."

Legolas was silent for a moment. "Indeed?"

Estel nodded. "I'm not stupid Legolas; I know Lord Elrond isn't my true father. I don't who my real father is, but Lord Elrond has always been there for me, he has brought me up along with my mother, and the twins have been my brothers, so…I call them so."

Legolas stopped his drying for a minute. "Always remember than Lord Elrond and his family love you very much," he told him. "They love you as a son and brother."

"Did my father love me Legolas?"

"Of course he did." He brushed back another stray hair. "He loved you very much."

"Did you know him?"

Legolas sighed. "We shouldn't talk about such things now Estel. You are too young."

"Did you know him Legolas? Just tell me that much."

"A long time ago, yes, I did know him."

"And?"

"And you remind me of him so much, it is like looking at a reflection of him, only younger." He smiled. "Now, let's get you into these clean clothes. You're clean and smell nice now so get dressed, and I'll see if the cooks can rustle up some food for you."

"And a hot drink?"

"Of course, a hot drink as well." He grinned. "I won't be long."

"Will you tell me stories of Mirkwood?"

"If you wish. Get dressed, and don't take too long. I don't want you catching a cold." He pulled on his shirt, and walked on down to the kitchens.

----

Aragorn was silent. Legolas looked at him sideways. They were both sat cross-legged on the ground, away from the campfire and other members of the Fellowship. The man had his chin balanced on his clasped hand, his elbows resting upon his knees, and he was staring out towards the horizon.

"Aragorn?"

He did not look at the Elf. "I was beaten?"

"Yes. But it did not last long. The man was sent away into the wilderness, and nothing was ever heard of him again."

"And you looked after me?"

"Yes," he repeated.

Aragorn gave a small smile, and turned his head to the Prince. "Hannon lle," he whispered.

Legolas reached forward and cupped his chin. "Aragorn, I love you," he replied in a hushed voice. "As a brother, as a son, as a best friend… you mean the world to me. I would never, ever let you get hurt like that ever again. I was justthankful thatI was there when I was."

"And so am I," Aragorn replied. "I don't think I can ever thank you enough."

Legolas grinned. "Not so eager to hear about your childhood now are you?" He laughed as Aragorn pouted. "You should have learned long ago that pouting never got you anywhere with me."

"It did earlier."

"Maybe I knew it was time you learnt about the past. We shouldn't keep things bottled up for so long. You were right; it was your childhood and you deserved to know about it. And I think it was good I told you. You had to find out sooner or later I guess."

"And I was bound to ask questions eventually. You know what I'm like."

"Yes, I do." He looked over his shoulder. "I think the Hobbits are about to keel over with sleep."

Aragorn followed his gaze. "You could be right. We had better get back."

"Yes. I don't want that Dwarf getting the wrong ideas. Dirty sodding Dwarf."

Aragorn couldn't help but burst into laughter.

* * *

**See? Totally random and a bit OCC, but I thought you might like it. See you all soon. **

**_Faerlain_**


End file.
